The Shitty Swordsman's Pain
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: It's the sequel to "The Crap Life" because I think some of my fics need a sequal so I am rereading them and checking them here and there. Luffy ends up a bit more seme in this and Zoro is kidnapped by Sanji as revenge(kind of a role reversal thing). If you like it cool beans. If not ok.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=sequal to "The Crap Life" because it only had 2 chapters and I think it deserves a sequal. So this is after Ace's death and when Luffy finds out Sabo is alive and stuff. Him and Zoro are still together but in this, Sanji returns and kidnappes Zoro as revenge deciding to do what he did to Luffy to Zoro. Luffy is not as uke as he was in the first story.

He becomes a bit more seme. Luffy has gotten better with his self-harm and stuff but now his first-mate needs him and is about to become depressed. Role-reversal basically.

Chapter 1=Lost and Then Found

Zoro P.O.V

It had been a few months and Sabo stayed saying he didn't trust Law which I agreed with. I smiled likeing Sabo. I had suspected Luffy would return to cutting again but my boyfriend smiled,captured my lips in a soft kiss and smiled. "I have you Zoro and everyone else is here for me too." he said. We also found a new cook. Yuki was a bit young and had just became a pirate but he was a good kid and he was in the group that

tried to help Luffy save Ace. "He's a good kid and has a big heart. He wouldn't hurt anyone and is a great pirate." Luffy told me. Hiro was a sniper like Ussop but he was just learning so Luffy decided he would have Ussop train him a bit too. So he now had 2 snipers as well but Yuki was basically the cook.

"Zoro we need more supplies and I heard you were going out to buy more gear for your swords." Nami said. I nodded. "Their cleaning supplies are low and one of them broke so I need to replace a sword." I said. It happened. At times I had to replace a sword especially when I used 3 of them. Nami nodded an ok. I no longer had an allowance with her since I was now dateing Luffy. "Ok. Don't get lost." she said. "Bite me!" I said, leaving for the village.

I was half-way there when cold hands grabbed me from behind.

I felt a harsh kick in my side. "Remember me...Moss-head!" came a cold voice. "Sanji!" I said harshly. A laugh. "Because of you, no pirate crew would let me on board. Now...you're mine!" growled Sanji and dragged me away.

-Hours Later; Late at Night-

Luffy P.O.V

This was way too late for someone who merely gets lost all the time. I looked at Nami who also had a very worried look on her face and then a seagal landed with a note covered in blood. Nami took it, giving the bird it's usualle pay and froze. "Luffy...you might want to read this." she said softly.

I approached her and took the note and read

"Luffy,  
You had me sacked even though I gave you a good fuck for over a year now so I took your swordsman.  
Zoro is mine now. You'll get him back...but he'll be in an even worse state than you ever were. From, Sanji"

I growled at this. I was going to fucking kill that bastard for even touching Zoro! "Luffy, what's wrong?" Sabo asked, yauning. I knowticed he came out of Ussop's room and had messy bedhead. I sort of figured my brother liked Ussop. "Sanji kidnapped Zoro because he was mad at me!" I cried out. "I'm going to kill him when I find him!"

Shanks had told Sabo about Sanji and I know Sabo knew mostly everything about my past self-harm. "Come here, Luffy. We'll find Zoro. I'll have my friends keep an eye out for him. Go get some rest." he said. "And we will also look. Zoro is our friend too." Ussop said coming out of the room with equally messy hair.

I smiled. "Thanks guys." I said. They nodded at this.

-A Couple Days Later-

Normal P.O.V

It was Shanks who found Zoro. He was naked and tied down to a bed and had a butt plug shoved into his butt as well as a gag in his mouth. Shanks took everything off and wrapped Zoro up in a blanket. Sabo had told him how Zoro would most likely be found.

Zoro was now shaking and broken as Shanks carried him to the Sunny. "Are you ok, Zoro?" he asked. "I just want to get home for now." the swordsman answered.

Luffy was waiting and paused seeing the state of Zoro. "Thanks Shanks." he said. The redhead nodded. "No problem. He'll need patched up. I'm sure you already know this." Shanks said. Luffy nodded at this and took Zoro to the med bay. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Taking Care of a Swordsman

Luffy P.O.V

I knew exactly how Zoro felt. It wasn't all happiness and joy or "I will be oks" either. If you hear that from someone after something like this...THEY ARE LIEING and I knew Zoro enough to know he would lie just so no one would worry about him.

"Want some coffee? Robin just made some." I asked him. Zoro wasn't much of a tea drinker but he sometimes drank coffee with Robin.

He gazed at me quitely not knowing what to do. I took his hand gently. "I'm here for you, Zoro." I said. "I'm sorry. I know why you wanted to die so badly now! I...!" he was close to tears now. "I did then. Now I have you, Sabo, Shanks, and my Nakama. Zoro you mean the world to me."

I said. Shanks decided to stay again to help out. "Arigato" he said. I nodded decideing to keep an eye on Zoro since he mentioned suicide.

"Anything wrong with him?" Chopper asked. "I think he might be suicidal and depressed. Any crew mates that are smart enough to be therapists?" I asked. "You, Nami, and Ussop but I doubt he will talk to Ussop." Chopper said. "I'll talk with him then." I said. I didn't want Nami more worried especially after I had been suicidal.

"Alright." he said. "Should be easy since the 2 of you are dateing."

-A Couple Days Later-

Zoro P.O.V

I was now patched up but now feared if Luffy saw me as something gross or filthy. "Want to talk about what happened?" my boyfriend asked. "I don't want to know what you think after this." I said softly. We were in the bath house. I knowticed Luffy was having us pair up again and that the deep end of the pool was thined down but...that only meant...

HE KNEW I HATED MYSELF NOW! "Zoro you forget I understand how it feels to be mistreated by him. You can tell me anything about what happened." Luffy said. Tears fell from my eyes and I sobbed. "I...I...don't want to be some filthy monster to you though." I sobbed. Luffy floated over to me in his bubble coral.

Then he pulled me inside. "Litsen to me. You're not gross or filthy! You're my amazing wounderfull swordsman that will become the best swordsman in the world! I love you and no one else! You can tell me anything." he said reassuringly.

I laid my head on his lap as he gently petted my hair softly and then spoke.

Luffy P.O.V

"Well first he forced me into this maid uniform and then he violated me over and over several times." sobbed Zoro. I remember that uniform. Sanji forced it on me when he raped me for a year. I frowned wanting to kick my ex-cook's ass even more for hurting Zoro but...I gazed at my swordsman...Zoro came first. I even knew what he did at Thriller Bark for me. Zoro was the kindest most giving soul ever!

"Zoro, I know what that uniform looks like and it's very embarrassing. Was there anything else?" I asked. He nodded. "He kicked me,starved me, and whored me off for days before I was found. Why I..." he began.

"Shhhhh. I'm here, love. He can't get you. I'm here." I soothed. Sanji kept his promise I guess. He never whored me off and I had seen some bruises that were a lot worse than mine. "Why do you still care?" Zoro asked softly. "Zoro you didn't ask for this. You were merely captured. It could've happened to Nami or Ussop too and I would still see them as Nakama just like I still see you as my boyfriend. Now stop worrying about if I hate you

or not." I said, capturing his lips in yet another kiss. "and I expect you to eat Yuki-san's cooking. I heard he was making your favorite tonight." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Comforting Him and Finding Things

Normal P.O.V

As promised Zoro sat down and ate dinner. Yuki stared at the swordsman in surprise at this. He had made Zoro's favorite as Luffy requested and Zoro ate about half of it though. After awhile, the swordsman was full.

"Thanks Yuki." Zoro said. Yuki nodded. "Glad you're ok." he said, smileing. Zoro then went to go train but was stopped.

"You're healing still. This is like Thriller Bark all over again, Zoro where you reopened your injuries." Luffy said. Sabo and Shanks looked at one another in amusement. Both knew about what had happened at Thriller Bark and knew Luffy knew.

"Just 20 of them! I won't use the heavy weights!" Zoro begged. Luffy chuckled apparently amused by Zoro's begging. "No means no." he said. "Go see Chopper."

Chopper was waiting patiently for Zoro. "See you're whipped." chuckled Chopper. "Now lets see those injuries." He paused taking off Zoro's jacket seeing self-inflicted scars. Zoro froze at this. Chopper sighed having saved some stress relivers for Luffy.

"Here. It's a stress ball. Also painting and other habits you enjoy help. As you know, Luffy enjoys writing. Try finding something else you enjoy." Chopper said,tossing the ball at Zoro.

-Later-

Luffy P.O.V

I watched Zoro. He was squeezing a stress ball that Chopper most likely gave him meaning..."Take your jacket off" I said softly. He wrapped it around himself tighter. In the bathroom he hid his arms and he never showed his arms at all so...

"It's getting late. We should turn in,Senshou." he said. I frowned. "Jacket off now. Captain's orders, Zoro." I commanded. He froze...caught but took it off. I examed them and sighed happy he knew not to hit a vein.

"You know that I love you very very much and it hurts seeing you in pain." I said capturing his lips in a soft kiss. I made sure not to hurt him after what Sanji did. If this got worse I would have to tell Nami. I had no choice and she was like a mother-hen towards both me and Zoro.

I gazed him. "I love you too Luffy but why care for me?" he asked again brokenly. I captured his lips again knowing why he asked. I used to wounder why he still cared after all.

"Because...I will always love you no matter what happens. You have to remember you are seen as some demon swordsman and I fell for you still." I said pointedly. He blushed at that. "Hai Senshou." I then pulled him into my arms hopeing he felt a tiny bit better if anything.

-A Couple Days Later-

Normal P.O.V

Luffy, Sabo, and Shanks were sitting down eating. They had heard Sanji was in town. "If you want we can go in there and beat his ass. We will make it double since you're busy too." Sabo said smirking. Zoro was asleep at the moment but I had decided to look after him for awhile since he was now self-harming. I smirked at this.

"Please do with bits of his blood on top."Luffy said. He guessed he had a bit of a blood thing still due to his past self-harming tendencies but now I was useing that to help Zoro.

Sabo laughed. "Anything for my obito. Besides, I like Zoro especially after what he did for you at Thriller Bark. You have a great boyfriend." Sabo said. "Hope you 2 get married sometime." I smiled at the thought of Zoro in a wedding dress and veil and me holding his hand. "I want to help him first." I said. Shanks nodded. "Dojo kids usually are orphaned and marrages they have fathers walk them down...even

pirate marrages although he could ask Mihawk since the man taught him and stuff." Shanks suggested. Zoro had a great respect for the guy. "Well we better be off if we have an ex-cook to torment." said Shanks. Luffy nodded and waved the 2 good bye. "See you 2 tonight then." he said knowing they would return later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Valentines And Weddings

Zoro P.O.V

I woke up to find Luffy drinking tea. "I was curious. What's painting like?" I asked. Luffy smiled. "So you heard Chopper say to try something you enjoy. That's good but I doubt you like painting Zoro. Is there anything else you like?" he asked.

I thought for awhile and then remembered when I went swimming in Drumm Kingdom. Sure it was cold but I enjoyed it! "I like swimming. I feel free and safe then." I said. Luffy smiled.

"Will go into town and get us some swimsuits and bubblecoral then. I used to be a great swimmer before I ate the devil fruit." he said. That had to suck loseing the ability to swim. Luffy saw the look on my face. "I gained an ability to protect you and my nakama over that. It's fine. Besides after we get some suits and bubble coral I think we will have some fun!"

he said. "Alright!" I said.

-Later-

Luffy P.O.V

I bought our stuff and joined Zoro and we were both swimming off the side of the Sunny. That was how Nami and Robin found us. "Be carefull Luffy." she said. I had decided to tell her because some of Zoro's cuts looked too horrible. "Zoro you too!" she added. Zoro looked at her. I took his hand. "Come on! There is a lot of fish you will love underwater." I said and we dived down and I showed him a bunch of coral, reefs and schools of fish that

were a variety of colors. It actually gave me different ideas for my poems. I smiled having been writing love poems for Zoro for Valentines Day at the moment. We swam back up and I smiled at him.

"What did you want to do for Valentines Day? " I asked. He blushed. "Could we just go out for coffee? I know most couples do a lot more and I would but..." he began. He went through a lot and was most likely worried about a lot. "A cafe actually sounds amazing. Heard of one and would love to try their cake and tea!" I said. I had a huge sweet tooth. Zoro chuckled at this. "Alright Luffy. Thanks." he said. "Anything for you, Zoro." I said gently.

-On Valentines Day-

Zoro P.O.V

We entered the cafe and a waitress showed us to a table. I smiled thanking her. I saw Law and Yuki at another table. Apparently Law asked Yuki out. I looked over the menu and decided on what I wanted. "Coffee and 2 chocolate chip cookies." I said.

I said. "I would like some of your famous chocolate cake you had put up on that sign and chamomile tea please." Luffy said. I made to reach for my money but Luffy shook his head. "I'm paying for tonight, Zoro. I just want to spend time with you." he said gently.

I smiled feeling wanted and even less broken and unfilthy. "Arigato, Senshou." I said. He smiled stroaking my hand gently. "Not a problem at all, Zoro-kun." he whispered softly in my ear. I blushed at this feeling safer than ever before. Sanji couldn't hurt me...not when I was with Luffy.

I smiled at this happy he was with me...that I was his swordsman! Tears fell from my eyes. "Are you ok?" Luffy asked.

"I'm fine. I...I just feel safe...with you. That's all. Like he could never hurt me when you're with me." I said hugging him tightly.

Luffy P.O.V

I streached my arms and wrapped them around Zoro about 3 times so he felt 3 times the hug. "Of course I would protect you from him, Zoro! No question asked!" I said. Sabo and Shanks had returned saying it would be awhile before Sanji did anything too. I put my chin in Zoro's hair. "What were you talking about with Sabo a few days ago?" he asked.

So he was awake or just wakeing up huh? "He was curious if we were ever going to get married. I wanted to wait on that since you have been through a lot." I said, gently playing with his hair.

He laid his head against my cheast. "I want to be yours, Luffy but am ok with waiting a few months." he said. I smiled takeing his hand. "Lets get back. Nami will freak out if we're overly late at night or something." I said. We got back to the ship. Sabo saw the entwined hands and I mouthed "said yes" to my brother who nodded smirking.

-A Couple Months Later-

Zoro P.O.V

It was our pirate wedding. I had ended up in the dress. Luffy smiled holding my hand and there was a party and stuff. My husband captured my lips in a kiss and held me. "I promise to keep you safe from now and forever." he said, holding me.


End file.
